Miss me?
by babydarlingdearest
Summary: So many things have changed. But does that include themselves? Loliver.
1. Pleasant Greetings

**Disclaimer: Hannah Montana is not mine.**

Chapter One: Pleasant Greetings

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BE-*

"Oh shut up," I mumbled as I hit the alarm with my pillow. I cursed as the alarm fell to the ground and woke up Miley.

"Damn Lils!" Miley Stewart shouted, "How loud do you gotta be in the morning?"

"Sheesh! Sorry!" I snapped back, "It's three, we better get ready." I groaned as I stretched my body, hearing the popping of my joints and got out of bed. When I looked in the mirror, I grimaced. My blonde hair was a mess and I had bags under my eyes. My shirt was twisted and wrapped around my waist and I had somehow lost a sock in the middle of the night.

I shuffled to the bathroom and started the shower, "Miley, seriously, I don't want to be late," I moaned as I attempted to find something to wear that deemed appropriate.

"Oh be quiet. I don't know why I have to go with you to the airport. To be honest, I don't know why _we_ are even going to the airport. He's eighteen Lils! I think Oliver can find himself a cab and get back here by himself like a grown up," Miley said as she slipped in the shower, "I mean come on! You can't make him believe he owns you for goodness sake!"

Luckily, the water spewing from the shower was enough to drown her out. I tried to fix my hair as knots seemed to never end. _Damn, no more showers right before bed_. I got the knots out of my hair and looked at a picture of me and Oliver, I missed him so much. So damn much.

"Lilly?…Lilly!" Miley shouted as she cut off the shower, "Were you listening to a thing I said?"

"Yes, Miles. Of course, Miles. Whatever you say, Miles," I said sarcastically as I went into the bathroom and started brushing my teeth.

"Good, because he said he'd be here in an hour so I'm going to back to bed until he gets here," Miley said while hand drying her hair with the towel.

I dropped the toothbrush, "What?" I squeaked out. I ran out of the bathroom and ripped off my shirt. Miley ignored me as I yanked my clothes on and tried tidying our room.

"Lils"

I ignored her as I rinsed my mouth and applied make up.

"Lils"

I ran around picking up our clothes and shoved them in the Hannah room while mentally cursing myself for having a boyfriend who could be such a doughnut sometimes. Why the hell would I want him popping up with almost no warning? I mean seriously, where is his brain? But yet, even though I was pissed, I was happy. So incredibly happy. It had been a long six months and no one thought we could make it. But in the end, we did, and he was going to be here in thirty minutes. I was going to be able to feel his arms around me and hear that sweet voice in my ear while he told me sweet little nothings. I was going to taste him in a deep kiss after being denied for so long. I was going to-

"Lillian!" Miley yelled while chucking one of her many stuffed animals at me.

"What!" I said, glaring at her. I was still breathing hard from all the running around and sat down on the bed.

"Look," She said pointing at the window. I glanced at what she was pointing at and saw car lights. I heard muffled voices and then the lights dimmed before they were no longer visible.

"Oliver!" I shrieked as I ran out the barn and into him, "Oh Ollie, I've missed you so much" as I covered his face with kisses. He replied the same and grabbed me by the waist before spinning me around in the cool air.

"It's been so long," He sighed into my hair. I smiled as I clutched onto his shirt like a little girl while he kissed the top of my head. With one more squeeze he reluctantly let go and grabbed his things, "Mr. Stewart is cool with me spending the night, right?"

"Pfft, yea, psssh, why wouldn't he be?...pfft" I said shrugging, making circles in the dirt with my foot. I took a peek at him. His long shaggy brown hair was replaced by a modest length of black hair. His sun kissed skin was now pale from always being on the road instead of the beach like it was used to. But he was still the same boy I knew and loved. He just had a new look and to be honest, I wasn't complaining.

"Lilly Pop, are you sure you asked?" He asked sweetly as he took a step towards me.

"Oh yes, definitely," I reassured him as his hands snaked around my waist. _That was what I forgot to do, oh well._

"Alright," He said eyeing me while he lowered his head for a kiss. I inhaled sharply as his lips touched mine. I don't think I'd ever be able to get over that intoxicating taste of his mouth. He grabbed my hand with one of his and took most of his bags with the other; I took the rest and we went back into the barn where Miley was already snoring.

"So much for a hello, huh?" He joked as he jumped on the bed slipping off his shoes. He grinned a toothy grin and patted the space beside him, silently inviting me to join a cuddle session waiting to happen.

I turned off the lights and slipped underneath the covers with him.

"I've missed you so much," He said, kissing me hard on the lips, "Goodness I love you Lillian Anne Truscott, and I have never stopped."

"I love you too, Oliver Oscar Oken," Smiling as I kissed him back.

"It's great to be back," He said softly as he grabbed me and covered me in kisses, "I've got so much to tell you."

"Well, that can wait for the morning Ollie Pop" I said, kissing him back. I had waited six months, and I sure as hell was not wasting precious time spending it _talking._

**A/N: Goodness it's great to write again. Leave a review and I'll post the chapter very soon. :)**


	2. Tell me a Story

**Disclaimer: Hannah Montana is not mine so… there.**

**Chapter Two: Tell me a Story**

I woke up and thought I was only dreaming as I turned onto my back and couldn't feel Oliver. I sighed and realized Miley wasn't in the room either so I shuffled to kitchen as I smelled breakfast. _I wish I could go back to sleep._

"…and then I turned around and walked straight into a group of crazed fans! I thought I'd never be able to get ou- well good morning Lilly Pop," Oliver said before kissing me quickly on the forehead. He then gave me a quick grin before continuing his story towards the rest of the Stewarts. I smiled to myself and skipped to the coffee pot and poured myself a cup. I grabbed the creamer, stirred it in and made my plate before heading towards the table. I tuned the laughter out, the voices, everything as I concentrated on eating my food. Earlier that morning was just what I needed and I now needed some time to relax.

I put my dishes in the sink and ran my hands into Oliver's hair. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and was heading toward the living room when Mr. Stewart called my name.

"So I hear that you and Oliver here had a mini sleepover, huh?" He said, eyebrows raised. Jackson smirked as he inhaled his bacon and Miley wasn't even bothering to listen as she played with her phone.

"Well, uh yea. We didn't want to wake you Mr. Stewart and uh, well we were all really tired so we fell asleep and yup!" I said glaring at Oliver. He only shrugged and took a sip of orange juice.

"Uh huh, well how about tonight he stays in the guest room or someone won't have the chance to sing again!" He warned, pointing his fork at the two of us before digging it into his slice of pie. _Damn Mr. Stewart eats a lot of pie._

"Yes sir!" Oliver and I both said while grinning at one another. Miley looked up in disgust before going back to her phone and Oliver made a face at her before guiding me towards the barn. He took my hand and ran his thumb up and down my forefinger while we walked the short path to my bedroom. I smelled his cologne and smiled sweetly as I dove further into my daydreams of our future together.

"Well, I sure had fun," Oliver smirked as he jumped onto my bed.

"Ollie Pop, you're going to break my bed!" I shouted as tried to push him off.

He grabbed my hands and pulled them towards his chest, "Are you saying I'm fat?" He asked in mock despair. I laughed and shrugged him off with no success. I gave up and curled into his arms.

"Ican'tbelieveyou'reherewithmeandI'vemissedyousomuchandIdon'," I murmured into his chest. He laughed softly and tilted my chin so he could kiss me.

We kissed and laughed and shared stories for the longest time. I told him about the crazy adventures I had had with Miley and he told me his. Every now and then we'd go a little further until we heard someone come close to the room and were left with nothing to do but continue our story time.

"Lils?" He asked. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes Ollie?" I said before kissing him quickly on the lips.

"I'm glad I'm back," He said, kissing me back, "I've missed your touch."

I grinned and sat up while playing with his hands. I looked down and swept the hair out of his eyes and really took a look at him. His brown eyes were smiling as he looked up at me and his newly black hair looked so soft I couldn't help but not play with it. I inhaled his cologne once more and closed my eyes as thoughts of little brunettes ran around a field. I couldn't wait to spend my life with him. I sighed, completely filled with content and fell into his arms.

"How about we go see my mom?" He asked while playing with my hair.

"After a nap?" I asked trying to get more time with him. I hadn't even had him for a day and he already wanted to leave!

He agreed before kissing me hard on the lips. It was so sudden but I eased into him and just as sudden as it came, the kiss was over. Oliver grinned evilly before yanking the blanket over him and turning on his side to face the wall.

I stared at his back wondering what just happened but gave up trying to think of something to say and went to bed. Oliver was such a little oddball but he was mine and damn was I ever grateful.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I know the ending of this one is iffy but I'll make sure to post something better with the next chapter. Review loves and I'll post it quicker!(:**


End file.
